


the beast in my bones

by humancorn



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But like Wolf!Fenrir, Creature!Reader, F/M, Fenrir is Mentioned, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Illusions, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Land Spirit!Reader, Landvættir!Reader, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Seidr, i dove a little too deep into the lore sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: “Landvættir.” He breathes, eyes shining auburn, “Honestly, it is just not nice to impersonate a stranger’s children,” There is an lightness in his tone, as if he’s almost laughing.Fills the "Creature!Reader" Square for Gabriel-SPN-Bingo!





	the beast in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the "Creature!Reader" Square for Gabriel-SPN-Bingo!
> 
> Quick note for those not familiar with basic norse mythology:
> 
> -Landvættir are land spirits who are really protective of their lands.  
> -Jotunn are Giants, also called Devourers. Loki is a Jotunn in most, if not all, mythos.  
> -Jatnar is the plural of Jotunn.  
> -Laufey is Loki's mother. She's also a Jotunn.  
> -Fenrir is one of Loki's children. He's a big wolf and also a Jotunn. He got chained up by the Aesir gods at one point because he'd gotten too big/powerful. He's destined to devour Odin in Ragnarok.  
> -Seidr is magic.

When you first see him, you are wary. You can tell he is not human, as his pelts smell of the ozone of the gods. And Æsir gods,  _ oh _ , they bring trouble. Your mother, when you were a child, told stories of the lands of her youth, of gods leading humans and creatures alike to realms that did not belong to them. Rolling valleys and blessed lakes that were once untouched by human hands were poisoned and vast holy forests taken for scrap, taken to build homes and weapons used to slaughter those of your own kind.  _ Yes _ , the gods were trouble.  

 

You flit through the trees, silent save for the rustling of leaves, and begin to plot.  _ What were gods fearful of? Surely not  _ _ landvættir, curses meant nothing to gods with more magic than your own. No, not landvættir.  _ __ **_Jötnar._ **

 

The god comes to rest by a stream, bare toes slipping beneath the water’s current. You wait, still perched high in the branches, and focus.  _ Jötnar are those of legend, those of fire and decay, and the one you’d heard most of was that of Fenrir. Prophesied to devour Odin in Ragnarok.  _ You picture him, fur as dark as the ocean’s chasms, claws as long as a sapling, and you growl deep in your chest as your  _ seidr _ surrounds you, pricking up the hair on your arms.  _ And then you are Fenrir, devourer, heir to the bloodline of the jötunn Laufey, and you will keep the gods from taking your land.  _

 

The god’s attention is on you now as another growl rips it’s way from your throat, teeth gleaming in the light filtering through the tree-cover. His eyes find yours and he does not move, you growl once more, heavy and ravenous, and he smiles. Though this sets you off guard, as he seems not to be even the least bit  _ startled,  _ you continue-

 

“Be gone from these lands,” You boom, “Be gone or--”  

 

The god grins wider, “Fenrir! It is good to see you, my dear child!” His tone is flat, cold, and for a moment, you think your plan has worked, that he will turn tail and run and leave your forest be.

But his eyes do not leave yours and his mouth, oh, it twists into a wicked smirk and you think, maybe, just maybe, you had managed to bite off a bit more than you could chew with this one. 

 

“Leave this forest.” You try again, voice softer than before, “These lands belong to -” 

 

“Fenrir, darling, one would think you would want to see your father. After all the time we have been separated, all of the torture, the trials…” He pauses, forefinger tapping his lips, “Say, were you not bound the last time I saw you?” There’s a snap and you can feel your  _ seidr _ weaken, illusion fading with it.  You move to run, but he’s on you quicker than you could take your first step. His fingers wrap around your shoulder and turn you toward him.

 

“ _Landvættir.”_ He breathes, eyes shining auburn, “Honestly, it is just not  _nice_  to impersonate a stranger’s children,” There is an lightness in his tone, as if he’s almost laughing. His hand moves to your face, thumb tracing the outline of your cheekbone and following up to brush wayward hair from your forehead. You do not speak. The tales you’ve heard of him - of  _ Loki _ \- were not kind. And yet, he stand there, still, looking into your eyes like he’s trying to find something. 

 

“I’m not here to take what’s yours.” A smile plays on his lips and the hand in your hair drops secures itself around your wrist and squeezes, “Just passing through.” He is gone not a moment later; he is there, and then he is not - like the rustle of leaves you hear behind you in the dead of night. He will return, though - the black band of ink encircling your wrist assures you as it burns cold on your skin. You will be ready when he returns. 


End file.
